H A N A H A K I
by MallowMelted
Summary: Hanahaki: Also known as 'The Lung Flower Disease'. Three stages: Flower petals, Full flowers and vines, and the transition of thorns before the third stage of suffocation. Extremely rare, only 2 survivors in history. One received surgery of physically removing all the flowers from their lungs, and the other got the cause to love him back. Unluckily for Sophie Foster, he's taken.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she'd seen them kiss, the lurch was nearly enough for her to spew them out right there and then. It was a light peck, but a kiss with adorable passion everyone admired nevertheless. The way their noses booped and cheeks flushed a pretty pink was enough to make any audience coo and giggle with delicious delight.

Fitz Vacker and Linh Song- no other couple could compare to how they complimented each other, and seemed to sparkle at anything they did. Beauty, intelligence, strength, power.. They really did have it all, didn't they?

So when she'd see them first kiss, she spun around and _ran_. The sound of her friends 'awwing' and questions for the new couple faded from her ears soon enough for her to hurl.

Sophie Foster spat out the usual rose petals. The beautiful shade of teal they gleaned were unnatural, yet matched a certain Fitz Vacker's eyes. _I thought it'd get better._

Quickly wiping off the saliva coated petals and coughing the rest of them out from her lungs, she kicked dirt over them at the sound of Dex approaching.

"You alright? You ran off suddenly, you know." He settled his hand on her shoulder, and the nervous elf held back a flinch. Glancing up at his worried eyes, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And so they trailed back to the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sophie had met Fitz, it had been a cute little crush. Nothing more, yet nothing less. And so nothing to worry or ponder about, except when her daydreaming flickered to a certain movie-star smile. How she wished life could turn around.

Soon, though, the tiny seed of a crush sprouted, and so did the flowers inside her lungs. It was just another adorable laugh at some joke she'd made, but she had coughed like crazy.

Running to the bathroom, the coughing seemed to only get worse until a single rose petal fluttered to the tile floor. Picking it up, Sophie noted how strange it was to be perfectly shaped and to have been flung from her own throat. The coughing seemed to have ceased, so she gently placed the single petal in a hidden back pocket of her black leggings.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, you might notice this story kinda jumps back in time a bit, but you can handle it. Anyways, the main part of this takes place after all the kotlc books and war and drama stuff. Thanks!**

"Well, the foxfire library will have to do." Sophie stepped into the luckily empty school's resident library, before weaving her way in and out of tall bookshelves. _Where would anything about flower-coughing be?_ Finally settling on looking through the 'Elf Illnesses' section, it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

"The History and Summarization of the Lung Flower Disease." Reading the title out-loud, she hesitantly looked around her surroundings. Once again, nobody around- she was fine. And so she kept reading.

"The Lung Flower Disease, or Hanahaki, was said to appeared in the first generation of elf-kind. It is theoretically still present today, yet not sited recently. Hanahaki is said to be extremely rare, and only 5 sightings have been logged. All but 2 have died. One having taken surgery to physically remove the flowers, but the side effects being all her feelings for the other removed. The other lucky one had her feelings repeated, and the flowers eventually withered and died." With a shaky hand, the brown-eyed elf reached into her pocket, pulling out the petal.

Another shaky cough shook her body, and after the burning way it seemed to tear at her lungs and throat, came a few more petals.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really love the reviews so far! Any advice given I've taken in, but unfortunately I've already planned the main borders of this story. (How it ends, main events, how others find out...etc). But I can still add in little details, so ya'll are free to comment those. :)**

 **For those who are confused, the first chapter was set in present-time. The second and third chapter were set in past-time. This chapter is back to present-time, and things will probably stay that way.**

"Aww, come on! It'll be fun, I promise. And it's not like your the only one who'll have to deal with my brother and Linh's mushy moments." Sophie blew out a sigh, raking a hand through her hair. She supposed she'd have to face them sooner or later anyways, so she nodded.

"Fine. See you in a few minutes." To this Biana Vacker gave out a little squeal.

"Thank you so, so much! I promise you won't regret this." _I sure hope so._ And with that, she swiftly tapped the 'off' button.

Giving out small coughs as she glanced uneasily at the contents of her closet, she finally picked out what humans would call a blouse and some leggings. Shoving on a pair of soft boots and running a comb through her messy hair, Sophie Foster deemed herself ready for action.

Soon enough, she entered the resident Vacker home. Was she early? She couldn't be, Biana had mentioned almost everyone else was already here.

"Hello?~" As if to respond to her voice, a trail of giggles helped guide her to the commotion. _Perhaps they started without me. It'd make sense, considering how late I am._ The whole group of friends- minus Sophie- had already started to form a circle in a mess of beanbags and pillows. Linh and Fitz shared a large beanbag. Tam sat right next to the pair, keeping a close eye on Fitz. Biana was making herself home with a particularly sparkly, pink pillow and Dex had picked out part of a couch. Marella sat on the other side of the couch, Keefe had settled on a blue bean bag and patted the red one invitingly.

"Yo! Sit here, Foster. We're just chatting… for now!" He wiggled his eyebrows, to which he earned a pillow in the face.

"Heyyy, I didn't deserve that. Especially when I was about to offer something." With his infamous grin, Keefe held up a plate of mallowmelt almost teasingly. The sweet smell of the heavenly cake hit her nose in a split second, and off she went. Giggling, she managed to push the snickering guy to the side. Unfortunately for her, the plate toppled right off his shaky hands and flat on top of the new 'Finh' couple. Sophie squeaked loudly in alarm.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear- lemme clean it up for you." Grabbing a fist full of tissues she started on scraping the gooey meltings off the ruined carpet, and Linh's tunic.

"Aw, don't worry about it. It's alright- right, Fitz?" Linh glanced over to her partner shyly, silver eyes round with usual puppy-innocence. Fitz's pale complexion was now dusted with a cute blush.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. It's totally fine Sophie, there's no need to worry." Biana snorted at his words. As Keefe brought in some actual towels from the back-kitchen, Biana added,

"Now you're starting to sound like Dad."


End file.
